


Teacher's Pet

by daltonandes



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: BDSM themes, Begging, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fantasizing, Female Reader, I'm Going To Hell For This, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV First Person, Teacher England, basically teacher England fucks you over his desk, let's see what else is in the sin bin, literally nothing realistic at all, pure porn and fantasy fuel, reader is of age and in college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 01:12:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daltonandes/pseuds/daltonandes
Summary: "You're really fucking dirty, lusting after me, aren't you, love?" he asked, his hot breath hitting my ear. "It actually makes me kinda hot."Unable to do anything else, I whimpered, at his mercy.





	Teacher's Pet

Professor Kirkland.

I was stuck with him one semester for British Lit class. Everyone always talked about him and how excited he got about the works of Charles Dickens along with other English writers, but I'd never met the man.

I use the term "stuck with" because though he was a good teacher, I had to deal with not being able to pay attention. I did find him attractive at first, but then he smirked this certain way during class that made me feel like the wind was knocked out of me.

That was when I knew.

I knew my grade in his class was declining, ever since the fantasies started. Some were home by myself, I do admit, but some were at school of all places, which was worse but also explains why I didn't remember anything he fucking said.

I would just watch his mouth move and imagine what he would look like between my legs, eating me out and gripping my thighs. Or maybe one day, I would fantasize about choking on his cock while he pulls my hair. Or him taking me over a desk, pulling my skirt up, me begging him to fuck me--

"See me after class."

That's what he said to me after I zoned out in class for the hundredth time that semester.  
The idea was scary nonetheless, but gave me such a nice thrill of excitement, I couldn't stand it.

I met him after class hesitantly, standing in front of him as he stood against the blackboard, slightly leaning on it, his arms crossed.

"Is there a reason your grade has dropped in this class? You do show up everyday, and I've seen you take notes, so it really makes me curious."

At a loss for words, I stumbled, making up some stupid excuse.

"I see," he said. God, he looked good that day, his hair tousled and his eyes bright.

"Is there anything I can do to help you? Extra tutoring, perhaps?"

This could be it - making a move now might be weird, but not that weird, right?

Mentally, I told myself no - not that weird.

"Yes, sir," I said. "You can keep smirking the way you do in class, it gives me a nice mental image for later."

Something inside me possessed me to get all of that out, and I must've struck a chord in him, because he parted his lips and appeared like he was just registering what I said. 

I regretted saying anything, but it was too late. I left, saying goodbye awkwardly and hurrying home.  
That night, I got myself off twice, panting and whimpering his name through my teeth as I gagged myself with my own school tie.

The next day I had class with him, two days later, everything seemed normal, like that day never happened. I was starting to relax, until he asked to see me after class again.

And this time, I had no idea what to expect.

He asked me about what I had said the last time we had spoke. I told him, basically babbering, that my mind wasn't really in the right place at the time, and he bit his lip. He had such nice lips.

"Turn around."

I obeyed, expecting him to tell me to leave and I was preparing to, but instead he suddenly had a grip on me, pressing me into the blackboard, gripping my hair as my cheek pressed against it.

"You think you can just walk in here and say shit like that? Huh, love?"

And just like that, I was wet.

"You're really fucking dirty, lusting after me, aren't you?" he said, his hot breath hitting my ear. "It actually makes me kinda hot."

Unable to do anything else, I whimpered, at his mercy.

His hands slowly traveled up my waist and to my tits. He cupped them and started massaging them slowly through my blouse. I let out another small noise, and he chuckled.

"I've barely touched you and look at you."

I bit down on my lip. "Fuck off."

He spun me around, pressing my back into the blackboard and pinning my arms to it. "Oh, really? Is that any way to talk to your professor?"

I shuddered, my breath hitching. He was smirking at me.

"N-no, sir. It's not the way to talk to you. I'm sorry."

"That's more like it," he started undoing the buttons on my blouse, much to my excitement.

I decided to have a bit of fun with him as he released my arms from the board. "I'm sorry for not being the proper lady I should be, sir."

"Are you?" he said, running a hand up my thigh. 

I was instantly reduced to shaking, but I managed to nod.

"Then maybe I'll have to make you into one."

And with that, he pushed me down on his big, wooden desk so I was half-laying, half-sitting on it. I gripped the side of it hard as he pulled my skirt up and my underwear down.

"Oh," I gasped out a moan when I felt his warm mouth on my clit. He gripped my thighs and moved my legs over his shoulders. I gripped his blonde hair as he continued to eat me out, his tongue swirling.

"Oh, sir," I cried out, arching my neck back and breathing rather heavily. The things he was doing with his tongue were making my head spin, I was seeing stars. He was fucking amazing, fucking my tight hole with his tongue as I pulled his face closer, moaning when his nose hit my clit again.

He pulled away too early but I didn't complain when he sat in his desk chair and pulled me onto his lap. My bare pussy hit his clothed lap, and I grinded down into his now-hard cock, whimpering when I felt it rub up on me.

"Oh, fuck me," I begged. "I can't take it anymore, put your fucking cock in me."

"This is what I meant by dirty, love," he whispered lowly, his voice full of lust. He let out a small moan when I grinded down harder, watching his face and holding the eye contact. That was enough for me to nearly cum.

"I've been good so far, sir. Reward me with your big cock, mmmh I want it so bad."

"What do proper ladies say, dear?"

"Please!"

"That's right."

"Please fuck me, sir."

He gripped my hips and smirked again, talking lowly. "I like you begging, do it more. Tell me how you don't deserve my cock in you but should get it anyway, because students like you always get what you want. And not only that, but you're a proper lady now. Proper ladies always get what they want."

As I continued to beg, he undid my bra and cupped my tits again, sucking on my right nipple, which made me cry out.

"Please give me what I want!" I whined. "Please give me your cock, I need it, I need it inside me, please."

He continued to suck on my nipples, while I grinded on his lap harder until an orgasm hit me hard, causing me to shake, moaning and riding it out.

When I finished, he tsked-tsked.

"That was very bad of you."

"I-I'm sorry, sir." I said, still riding post-orgasm waves.

"I don't think sorry will cut it, love," he said, a dark smile on his lips. He picked me off his lap and set me back on his desk, my legs spread.

Within seconds, two of his fingers were inside me, a choked gasp escaping my lips.

"Now you're not going to cum, are you, sweetie?"

"No," I gasped, trying not to focus on the pleasure as his fingers worked in and out of me. I started squirming but he stopped me, the look in his eyes getting darker. My neck arched back and my lips parted, moans escaping them. God, did I really sound that much like a whore?

He didn't even have to instruct me to beg. "Oh, please sir." I whimpered. "Please, sir, more."

"My fingers aren't enough?" 

"No," I panted as he added a third finger, and I felt my insides pulse. "No, it's not enough. I need your cock, please. Please give me your cock!"

This seemed enough for him as he pulled his fingers out and scooted me back a bit on the desk, taking down his pants.

Quickly, he was inside me and fucking me so deep, hard, and better than I'd ever been fucked. My mind could barely take it; all I could do was hold onto him, digging my nails into his back as he fucked me, grabbing hold of his shirt in my fists.

And then-  
"Daddy-"

When I let the word escape my lips as a moan, a darker look came into his eyes, like I had switched on something that was off before. He kissed me hard, biting my lips hard and rough, still fucking into me.

He was the perfect amount of thickness and it wasn't too much - it was fucking perfect. I heard my moans get more high pitched and that was when he clasped a hand over my mouth.

"Quiet down, baby girl," he let out another moan, digging his cock deeper in me as I nearly squealed, my nails digging down his back through his cotton button-up shirt. He was breathing so heavy now, little moans escaping his lips.

"I'm gonna cum," I whimpered breathlessly as he moved his cock around inside me, causing my lungs to nearly give out. "Please, daddy."

"So desperate, love," he said, also out of breath, his fingers digging into my hips so hard I could feel bruises already. "C'mon, daddy's gonna allow you to cum."

I touched my clit for maybe a second before cumming hard on his cock with an unintelligible moan of his name. He held me through it before pulling out of me, jerking himself a few times and then cumming on my tits, getting a few spots on my blouse.

Out of breath, I slumped down on the desk, my back hitting the wood. 

"Maybe I should not pay attention in class more often."

He smirked at me, doing his pants up again. "We'll see. Might be best if you don't, love."

"Well, if you ever fuck me like that again, I would do literally anything."

He rolled his eyes, the smirk still on his face, before telling me to get out. I obliged, but not before kissing him again, but softer this time.

~


End file.
